


Movie Night

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge 9: Movie Meme for Game of Cards Phase 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Title:** Movie Night

 **Fandom:** Merlin

 **Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen

 **Word Count:** 265

**Written for Challenge 9: Movie Meme for Game of Cards Phase 7**

 

“How did we get talked into this?” Arthur whispered to Merlin before the girls came out of the kitchen.

“It was Morgana's idea. She thought we should do something altogether.” Merlin shrugged. “It's only s movie.”

“Why didn't you talk her out of it? You're her boyfriend.” Arthur punched Merlin in the shoulder.

“Ow! You're her brother. You try talking her out of something once she gets set on it.” Merlin shook his head. “It's impossible.”

“Here we are! Snacks for the movie.” Gwen put a plate of sandwiches and a large bowl of popcorn on the table. She sat down next to Arthur. “Isn’t this nice?”

“Sure.” Arthur looked at Merlin and scowled.

Morgana sat sodas on the table and snuggled close to Merlin. She picked up the remote and looked around. “Everyone set?”

“Just start the movie.” Arthur grumbled.

Morgana hit play and sat back.

Gwen and Morgana had picked a mushy love story for them to watch. It was almost two hours long.

Merlin shifted positions several times during the movie. He was trying to keep Morgana from crying all over him. He always hated how emotional she got watching movies. He kept handing her tissues.

Gwen leaned against Arthur. She poked him in the ribs. “Morgana is really getting into the story.”

“I can see that,” Arthur whispered.

Gwen looked up and smiled. “I see she's not the only one. Is that a tear?”

“I have something in my eye.” Arthur wiped his eyes. “I'm fine.”

“You sure are.” Gwen snuggled closer to him.

Merlin grinned and handed Arthur a tissue.


End file.
